Day Off
by Frost Destiny Winter
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi just wanted to sleep. Sawada Ietsuna just wanted to cause mayhem. One-shot.


Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, aged 20, is sitting on his desk signing the bills that his guardians never cease on increasing. He sighed tiredly and massaged his head.

"When will this end?" He muttered and stretched out his fingers. Compared to other families, his family has undergone a lot of hardships and endless trials in restoring the balance of the world. They are the strongest generation throughout the history of Vongola and it would be a lie if Reborn says that he is not proud.

Despite its merits, they are dubbed as the most destructive. Endless papers would be brought to his office every day. Offer for alliances, marriage contracts, business contracts, bills, bills, and more bills. Important things should be said thrice.

"A rare day-off would be nice." Tsuna wished and sighed to himself. "Though that would be impossible. Hayato would definitely panic and Shoichi with the others would definitely collapse in the heavy workload that would come. Moreover, the bills would stack so high that I'll need a new stockroom."

The sound of glass breaking heightened his alertness and his eyes flashed to an orange hue. His back straightened and his senses sharpened. Reborn's training was nothing to be laughed at.

"Ietsuna?" Tsuna looked at his younger twin who was standing on his room with a tailored suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Ne, Tsuna-nii, would you like a day off from work?" Sawada Ietsuna, the younger twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi, managed to kick off his father as the lead of CEDEF. Their father was rudely shipped off by the older twin to Japan to reconcile with their mom for leaving them years ago.

"Would love to." He sighed. "More importantly, did you have any wounds? Would you like to go to the infirmary? Do you need Onii-san to heal you?" Tsuna activated his "over-protective" mode and rushed to the aid of his twin.

"I'm fine, sheesh." He tried to grab off Tsuna who was checking his body all over for wounds.

"What is this?" Tsuna's voice becomes deadly as he grabbed a gun hidden in his legs.

"Give that back!" Ietsuna frantically tried to grab from Tsuna's hand the gun.

"Where did you get this Ietsuna? From Xanxus I presume?"

"You and your crazy intuition. Xanxus-nii gave it to me yesterday during a meeting that went haywire. He said I needed it to protect myself. I'm not as good as Hayato when it comes to aim, but I know that I have a better aim than you do!" Tsuna sighed.

"This is why I should never have told you about the mafia."

"And let you have the fun alone? No way!" Ietsuna grinned when he successfully grabbed the gun from the twin.

Ietsuna has quite the opposite personality from Tsuna. During middle school, he was shipped off by their father to Tokyo because he wanted to stay in a boarding school. He said that he wanted to be a gang leader and earn money to build a spaceship. Tsuna never understood his brother 's craziness and was thankful that he was not around during the time Reborn was tutoring him.

His younger twin went back home during high school saying that gangs were old-school and city life was too boring. After meeting with the younger twin, Reborn and Ietsuna quickly become partners in crime. Tsuna would still shiver from the memories of the two of them.

He is a playful person. Someone who always puts Hayato on edge with his pranks. He painted the living room with Pineapples once and set Mukuro on rage mode. The entire first floor was destroyed and the construction has not yet finished until now.

"What do you want Ietsuna? Marshmallows? Go get some from Byakuran. The person has a whole factory for it." Ietsuna pouted.

"Don't push me away Tsuna-nii. I've just arrived from France and now you want me to leave?" He settled nicely on a couch nearby while Tsuna went back to signing paperwork.

"You can stay Ie-kun. Just please don't mess up the papers like you did last time. I signed a marriage contract by accident and lead to Reborn having blackmail material on me." Tsuna cringed remembering that horrible event.

Ietsuna grinned widely. "Don't tell me that meeting was not funny at all. Did you see their marriage candidate? She was humongous! She also has a beard!" He laughed too hard that he almost fell from the couch.

"The Bernardi Famiglia almost listed us as their nemesis because of you." He looked pointedly at his twin.

"Come on. Vongola? Their nemesis?! They are such a small Famiglia!" Ietsuna went hysterical at the thought.

Tsuna restrained himself from laughing and let out a small smile. "Their ancestors are hunters and they are known for their overwhelming strength. We might be attacked one day by the Famiglia you humiliated."

"Psh, if you say so Tsuna-nii." Ietsuna waved it off. "I keep forgetting but we have to go back to the main topic." His voice laced with seriousness.

"What topic? You, breaking glass like a certain albino? Your grand entrance added another pile of paper on the bills section." Ietsuna instinctively looked at the numerous stacks at one side of the room and cringed.

"Sorry." He let out a peace sign. "But! I have good news for you." He sat on the sofa, imitating Tsuna on his boss mode. Tsuna cringed seeing how his twin perfectly imitated him.

"What is it? Good news coming from you is never good at all." Ietsuna smirked.

"I can give you what you want. Free of charge. This is a way of me thanking you for saving me last week." Ietsuna slowly approached the desk.

"I am your older twin Ietsuna. Of course, I would protect you. I don't want to face Mom's wrath if you get hospitalized." Tsuna sighed. He forgot how many times he sighed that day. He never counted. Nor the times his guardians caused damage. Numbers.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ietsuna raised an eyebrow.

"OCTOPUS - HEAD!"

"TURF - TOP!"

An argument reached their ears and Tsuna let out an exasperated laugh.

"Deal." He shook hands with his twin. Ietsuna grinned. "Great! Now all I need is to let you go out and have fun!"

"Do what you want to do. I just want to sleep. Keys?" Tsuna asked.

"Keys to where?" Ietsuna raises an eyebrow.

"To your room of course. I can't sleep with the destruction my guardians might cause."

"You and your crazy intuition. Just rent a hotel room somewhere. My room will only open with a certain password. The firewall is too hard to crack." He grinned.

"I get it. Your password is SkylarkPineapple, right? Mukuro and Kyoya would be furious if they hear that." Tsuna stretched his arm over his head. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you like Haru."

"You and your crazy intuition!" Ietsuna blushes furiously. "Besides, how did that even come up?!"

"Because I have a weird alien living in my head that tells me what convenient things to say to shut you up. The older brother who wants to sleep, over and out." Tsuna vanished in a fog of mist.

"Tsuna-nii, I deeply apologize in what will happen next. But, at least you'll have your rest, right?" Ietsuna grinned wickedly at the things on his hands.

**\- Gokudera Hayato –**

Gokudera Hayato, now the Storm of the Vongola Famiglia was humming along by himself towards his office.

He and Haru planned for a date this weekend in a nearby amusement park and he wanted everything to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. He has to calculate all the possibilities of bad events happening and formulate a plan to eliminate it.

With a soft hum, he opened the door leading to his office, finding the room covered in pink.

**NEON PINK.**

His desk and chairs are full of pink splotches, with some of the paint still dripping. He cringed and hurriedly looked over at his desk. The drawing is likely drawn by an innocent kid but it made Hayato furious at the obvious declaration of war. A bright pink octopus was painted in the center with a cigarette on one hand.

**A BRIGHT PINK OCTOPUS.**

A string of curses could be heard from the room that made any passerby scramble away with no hesitation.

A nearby chuckle could be heard before vanishing without hesitation.

**\- Yamamoto Takeshi –**

"Good afternoon Takeshi-sama." A butler greeted Takeshi as he headed down the stairs.

"Good afternoon to you too Alfred!" Takeshi grinned. "Is the car ready?"

"Yes, Takeshi-sama. The car is now ready at the garage." The butler bowed and walked away. Takeshi hummed to himself and passed by his room to grab his katana and two tickets in a baseball tournament he was headed to.

A ring from his phone made him stop in his tracks as he answered the call.

"Squalo?"

"VOIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO SPAR TODAY!"

He cringed at the intensity of Squalo's voice but retained his cheery nature.

"I can't go today Squalo! I have something important to do!" He answered while walking down the hallway. A passing servant bumped into his shoulder that made his tickets fall down on the floor.

"I deeply apologize Takeshi-sama." The servant proceeded to grab the tickets from the floor and gave them to the grinning guardian.

"Don't worry about it." He waved his hand and the servant bowed in return.

"Maa Maa, I really can't spar with you now Squalo." His voice became fainter as he walked away from the servant who triumphantly smiled.

**\- Sasagawa Ryohei –**

"To the EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air as he continued doing his daily exercises. Sweat started to trickle down his head but he paid no heed.

**BANG!**

The punching bag tore and fell into the ground.

"To the EXTREME!" He grinned and grabbed a bottle of water he found nearby. He did not hesitate to drink huge gulps of water without noticing who left it there. He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling content with the practice he has done today.

"According to Master, I should run two laps to the EXTREME!" He jogged towards the training room but was stopped by I-pin.

"Ryohei-niisan!" She greeted him who stopped and jogs into place.

"Do you need something I-pin?" He asked.

"I want to play and Lambo does not want to join me. Can you play with me please?" She asked giving him an adorable smile. He hesitated in his tracks. He has still not yet finished his training for the day but her smile made him hesitate.

"Let's go to the EXTREME!" The duo went to one of the living rooms of the expanding mansion of the Vongola in which the kids usually play. Ryohei started to feel that his steps were becoming sluggish and he feels that his head feels heavier.

"Are you okay Ryohei-niisan?" I-pin innocently asked.

"I'm fine to the EXTREME!" His voice became softer than his usual loud and energetic voice. She noticed his discomfort and led him to the sofa to sit.

Ryohei's vision started to blacken out before turning into one with darkness.

"Will he be fine?" I-pin asked the figure in front of her.

"Of course! I've called Haru and Kyoko to help you dress him up! Just don't forget to send it to Hana okay?" The figure winked and held out his pinky.

I-pin let out a big smile and intertwined her pinky with his. "I will!"

**\- Hibari Kyoya –**

Kyoya, the official Cloud guardian of the Vongola could be seen lying down on a shade, in one of the gardens of the mansion.

The song of Namimori High made him open of his eyes as he watched Hibird approach him carrying a letter on his talons.

He sat straight and petted the bird who perched on his head and grabbed the letter from Hibird.

_**Skylark - kun~**_

_**I've been told that Rokudo Mukuro is terrorizing a mafia famiglia as we speak.**_

One sentence made him stand up and grab his tonfas underneath his suit. His eyebrow raised as he read the obvious teasing but managed to keep his calm.

The coordinates written underneath the sentence made him smirk.

Looks like some herbivores are going to die tonight.

An exhausted sigh could be heard from one of the hedges.

**\- Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome –**

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome greeted the male who was sitting on a chair, looking outside at the scenery

.

"Yes, my dear Chrome?" He looked at her and laced his fingers.

"Someone told me that some of the survivors from an Estraneo branch we destroyed last year have built a new base." She fidgeted.

"Don't worry my dear Chrome. We shall destroy it immediately." He patted her head in which she let out a small smile. "Now, where did you get this kind of information?"

"It was written in a small strip of paper with a pineapple juice, left outside the door." She innocently answered. A small irk mark appeared on Mukuro's head.

"I shall deal with him later, we still have a base to destroy." Mukuro vanished with Chrome following after.

A soft giggle can be heard before vanishing into the darkness.

**\- Bovino Lambo –**

"Candy~" Lambo hummed while he walked towards the kitchen, drooling with the thought of eating candy.

He opened the doors of the kitchen and headed to his secret stash. When he opened the cabinet, his stash was completely gone, replaced with marshmallows.

"Gyupaaa!" His shout can be heard by the smirking figure hiding on the corner of the kitchen, watching the youngest guardian running around the mansion trying to find the other secret stashes he has.

Tears started to roll down on his eyes when he found out that not a single grape candy could be seen. Panicking, the figure ran towards the crying child.

"Don't cry." He handed him a big grape lollipop. "You know that Tsuna-nii does not like you eating candies too much so you must obey him. He only thinks for your future."

The teary Lambo could only nod and wipe the tears from his eyes. "I will!"

Chaos descended upon Vongola that day. Hayato went furious and started hunting down a specific teen. Takeshi was shocked to know that he brought coupons for make-up instead of the tickets for the baseball game. The ticket attendant laughed at the blushing rain guardian. Mukuro, Chrome, and Kyoya destroyed another base that night. A whole forest was also destroyed due to Mukuro and Hibari's fight, due to another misunderstanding. Chrome could only watch, lamenting her boss. Ryohei's pride and dignity shattered when his wife showed him his pictures sleeping with a wig, make-up and a big puffy princess dress on. Kyoko could only giggle, not a bit guilty for the red face of her older brother.

**OMAKE**

Tsuna could only blink his eyes when he saw the state of the mansion after a long night of sleep. He headed back to his office after having some coffee in the kitchen, cringing at the destruction that his guardians caused on the way. Opening the door, he saw his younger twin sprawled on the floor with a large grin on his face.

Knowing that his twin caused a huge mess, he sprayed the face of his younger twin with whipped cream, captured a picture and sent it to Haru.

_**I apologize for the wrong grammar you might have noticed.**_

_**I don't own KHR.**_

_**I don't own the cover photo. Credits to the original artist.**_

_**Don't forget to vote and comment.**_

_**Criticisms is well-received.**_


End file.
